Once Forgotten
by thisiswhyihatemylife
Summary: AUish. Danny Fenton disappeared a mere two weeks before. Thus, surprising billionaire Vlad Masters when the beaten looking boy arrived suddenly on his doorstep. DISCONTINUED.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **_Danny Phantom, _and its characters and/or ideas are the creation of Butch Hartman. The show does not belong to me nor will it ever.

**Summary: **Danny Fenton disappeared a mere two weeks before. Thus, surprising billionaire Vlad Masters when the beaten looking boy arrived suddenly on his doorstep. AUish and slight OOC

**Warning: **Mild language (for now)

* * *

Once Forgotten

* * *

The cool breeze blowing from the north skies made the October air all the more eerie. Different colored leaves swayed with the rhythm of the many trees surrounding the woods before settling on a well built cabin adorned with all the necessities to stay warm during the more icy seasons.

The moon was full, a huge pallid circle in the sky that seemingly was hinting to a more chaotic night. The darkened sky was clear, but made the surrounding area that much more bone-chilling. An orange-like leaf that fell from upwards was crushed underneath grimy looking red sneakers.

The cherry colored shoes were attached to a skinny black-haired adolescent, who acted as though the world around them didn't matter. With the boy's current condition, however, one really couldn't blame him.

Inside of the grayish structured cabin, billionaire Vlad Masters was lounging carelessly in the front room, reading from his laptop that was hoisted on the middle aged man's lap. He was reading articles on the recent attacks that had been happening all around Amity Park. Whether the assaults were done by a ghost, the man didn't know. The older halfa was curious because the attacker had been well cloaked, and there hadn't been any leads as of yet.

Masters was about to study on the mysterious attacks some more when a distracting noise from the outside grabbed away his attention from his using more from the Google search engine. Cursing underneath his breath, the tall wannabe bachelor stood from his comfortable chair, removing his computerized technology to the wooden desktop and walked over to the front door.

At first, the gray-haired man was going to transfer into his ghostly alter ego, Vlad Plasmius, but then decided against it. He figured that whom ever was outside that wanted a fight would have presented themselves already.

With much stride, the billionaire cautiously opened the expensive door to reveal nothing but the outer greenery. Vlad frowned, checking from the left direction to the right. He saw nothing and gave a sound of irritation.

"Shit and butter biscuits," he exclaimed to himself in his aggravation. As he was about to shut the door closed, a dark figure in the near distance unexpectedly caught his attention.

Vlad Masters eyes widened comically as the figure seemed to disappear into nothingness. The man hesitantly stepped into the night, and gasped slightly as a bony hand reached out and grasped his wrist. The man's eyes stared straight into clear azure ones.

The older halfa was taken aback while he looked into the face of his arch enemy, Danny Fenton a.k.a Danny Phantom. The teen's young face was ashen pale except for the huge bruise on the side of his face. The crime fighter's appearance was appalling - Danny was underweight, his clothes were disheveled, his raven hair was messier than usual, he had black circles under his eyes, and his lips looked a sickly blue.

"Daniel? How...when...where...?" It was one of the first times Vlad Masters was speechless. He had heard that the younger halfa had disappeared, but didn't think much of it. After all, the boy was a teenager. If Vlad had to deal with an idiotic giant oaf as a father, he most likely would have wanted to disappear too. Then again, Danny was one to let his parents know he was safe, half-ghost or not.

"...hurts..." was all the teen could say before his eyes rolled in the back of his head, and he leaned forward sluggishly.

Vlad caught the lithe boy as the said boy passed out. The older man scooped Danny into his arms, and used his foot to shut the front door. He then placed the exhausted looking teen on his rich colored couch. Masters glanced down and saw the kid's shirt raised up to reveal skin that seemed discolored.

The graying man lifted the white shirt a little more, and frowned immediately when he saw various cuts and bruises on the teen's body. _All of that couldn't have been from fighting ghosts, could it? _The billionaire thought to himself.

Bringing the cloth back down to cover Danny's stomach, Vlad stalked over to the kitchen in search for his phone book. He used his black phone on the wall, and dialed a familiar number with unsteady fingertips. The other line rung a couple times, and then someone picked up.

"Hello?" A tired sigh came from the opposite circuit. The feminine voice sounded defeated and worn down.

"Hello, Maddie. It's Vlad. I, um, don't know how to explain this...but young Daniel is here."

The Fenton mother's voice perked up, relief vibrating in the joyous sound. "Danny's there?! Is he alright? Is my baby alright?"

Vlad removed his ear from the phone and took deep breaths. How was he supposed to explain to Maddie that he son looked like death. Uncomfortably adjusting his stance, the older man kept his voice as stable as possible.

"We're at my cabin, Maddie. I'm sorry to say, but Daniel's in real bad shape."

"Oh my God, please tell me he's okay! What happened?!"

"...Vlad?" A scratchy voice muttered quietly from the cushioned couch.

"Daniel?" Masters told the reddish brown haired woman to hold. Maddie's voice was frantic coming from the phone. He peeked his head to the other side. "What is it?"

Blue eyes became hidden behind tired looking eyelids briefly; when Danny's eyes reopened, they were so full of sadness that Vlad had to close his own eyes for a second. The next words that came from Danny's mouth made Masters want to shudder repeatedly.

"Why aren't I dead yet?"

* * *

I know it's short, but this was an opener or Prologue, whatever you want to call it...

Hope you enjoyed!

R & R please

* * *


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **_Danny Phantom, _and its characters and/or ideas are the creation of Butch Hartman. The show does not belong to me nor will it ever. A few other characters in _this _story were created by me, but since I have no real life, it really doesn't matter.

**Warning: **Mild Violence, Language, and Attempted Suicide

Thanks for the reviews, they are much appreciated!

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

_Crimson eyes carefully scanned the different areas of downtown Amity Park. The lights from some of the modest homes accentuated the usually friendly environment. The fretful flight for the white-haired teen made his mission that much more nerve-racking and spontaneous. Two older ghostly entities were on both of his sides, all three carrying brown bags with expensive jewelry and technological devices._

_The bitter breeze blowing through the locks of the teen brought on an annoyed scowl on his face. Within minutes, the three criminals advanced steadily to their destination. The teen landed precisely on his feet, nodding his head in the direction of the duo behind him as a signal to approach the colossal building - The Amity Park Mall. The said mall was a popular hangout for various young people from the city. Aside from the Nasty Burger, the shopping center helped ease the fear associated with the city's infamous ghost attacks._

_Turning intangible, the group entered to the inside; each one of them floating above the floor as they passed clothes shops, food courts, video stores, etc. The ghosts finally stopped in front of a silver depot store filled with posh trinkets and ornaments. Vigilantly, the younger of the three hovered around, and tried to detect any form of an alarm._

_He frowned as he viewed the security camera in the far corner. Using his gloved hands, he blasted the camcorder with his ghost ray. He smirked when the device shattered and fell feebly to the ground. The two others used their spiritual powers to remove the clear glasses enclosed with all of the possessions. It took an hour for the shop to be thoroughly cleared out._

_Deeming the space safe after looking around for a second time, the trio flew out and easily exited from the mall, their bags packed with even more valuables. Feeling mischievous, the red eyed teen suggested to have a little fun after successfully completing their mission. They roamed to the first place they came across - a two story brownstone house._

_The roof of the house was nicely built; it made the snow headed boy a bit envious. Everything the house stood for was peaceful and serene. Why couldn't the teen's life be that simple?_

_The three skillfully made their way into the home. Each one finding another room to explore, setting aside their carrying articles. In the master bedroom, a nice couple were sleeping peacefully, unaware of the devious smile coming from the other occupant above them. Opening his mouth as wide as he could, the teen let out a ghostly wail making the two married people awaken by hitting the back wall with raw force._

_The blonde woman screamed as she came to, staring straight into the eyes of a boy whom couldn't be more than fifteen years old. The ghostly boy chuckled evilly at the woman's anguish, narrowly missing as the brunette man he attacked before lunged toward him. Before the man could grab the teen, he was kicked on the side. The brown-haired man's eyes widened when the boy jumped on him and punched him with everything he had. True, the teen could have used his ghost powers, but he was relishing in the feel of using his bare hands.  
_

_On the other side of the house, sobs could be heard from the children's room where the other two spirits cruelly haunted and attacked them. The kids' cries coexisted with their mother's; she was begging the ghost child to stop his vicious attacks on her husband.  
_

_The white-haired teen was long gone to obey as his fist connected to the man's jaw. The sight of blood was exhilarating for him. He wanted more, and continued to get it. Oh, how fun it was to control someone with a small inch of their life! Laughter and screams was heard in that ill fated room for the next two hours...

* * *

_

"...healed bruises... moderate lacerations...two broken ribs...mild dehydration..." a soft authoritative voice boomed, filling unwillingly into Danny's muddled consciousness.

The abused boy's eyelids blinked rapidly, his sapphire eyes not yet used to the light that was shining on his face. He tried to focus on his surroundings; he heard voices and could vaguely make out figures with white coats on.

Danny moved his head to the right side and saw cream-colored walls, a heart monitor, metal handles, and medical equipment. An attractive woman with curly red hair came into his line of vision. When she saw that the teen was awake, she gave him a warm smile and ran her fingers through his dark locks.

"Hey, kiddo," she said tenderly. Danny recognized her as the first voice he heard, "how are you feeling?"

"Sore... where...am...I?" the black headed teen could barely speak. He felt painful all over, and was hazily aware that he had an oxygen mask on, elastic bandages around his chest, and his body hooked to tubes.

"You're at the Children's Hospital of Wisconsin. My name is Doctor Lauren Johnson. I just gave you some acetaminophen for the pain, so you should be feeling better soon."

"Why aren't I..."

"What's that, honey?" She removed the mask from his face.

"...dead?"

The redhead gave the battered teen a saddened frown. "Danny, everything is fine now. You'll be fine. I can assure--"

"I don't deserve to live." Danny declared softly, his eyes became teary.

"Shh, it's okay. No one will hurt you here. You're safe now."

The two nurses in the large square room gave each other nervous glances at the boy's predicament. The air in the room became awkward; Danny was trying to adjust his body comfortably in the hospital bed. Getting a bit more uneasy however, the teen began to squirm as much as his exhausted body would let him. His arms and hands were moving about in twitchy movements.

"I-I'm not supposed to be here," he said hastily, "I should be dead..."

"Danny," the female doctor rested her hands on both sides of his face gently, "I need you to calm down for me. Right now, you need to rest."

The water from his eyes were released in a flash. The boy was so very tired; he reluctantly did as he was told and closed his eyes lazily, tears still flowing from his shut eyelids. Lauren slightly smiled as Danny went into a deep sleep. The steady beeping of the heart monitor was enough for the women to ensure that he shouldn't have any more complications.

* * *

Vlad paced back and forth in the hospital's waiting room, glancing ever few minutes down the hallway where Danny's family was sure to come down. Some of the staff, preferably the women in the nurses' station, watched him warily. The man had so many questions, but not enough answers. When the half-ghost teen arrived at his cabin the night before, the presentable male was surprised and horrified with the boy's sickly appearance.

The current important question nagging at his mind, however, was - why was he so involved? Sure, he would be concerned to a certain extent, but seeing the usually confident ghost fighter in such a state was incomprehensible. He assumed that he saw Danny as more than as an apprentice, which was a bit far fetched in his own mind. Either way, the whole situation was disturbing. Vlad didn't like it one bit.

His demeanor calmed somewhat when the Fenton family hurriedly strolled down the halls. Masters was pleasantly surprised as Maddie embraced him in a grateful hug. There were tears in her amethyst eyes, but she was grinning all the same. Her husband Jack gave the other man's shoulder a comforting squeeze, relief apparent in his own eyes. Jazz stood behind her parents, sobbing quietly to herself.

"Oh, Vlad," Maddie said, releasing her hold on the billionaire, "we are so grateful to you. When Danny disappeared, I just..."

"It's alright, Maddie, I'm just glad I was able to help."

"How's he doing?" Jack questioned.

"The doctor said he should be fine. He was kept overnight for observation due to broken ribs and lacerations. With some much needed rest, he should be okay."

"Can we see him?" The female ghost hunter asked eagerly.

"I let the doctor know of your arrival from Amity Park. She should be out to talk to you soon enough." Vlad explained.

All four of them sat down in the plastic seats, Jazz purposely isolating herself from the worried adults. Within in an hour of waiting, Doctor Johnson introduced herself to the Fentons, explaining their son's stable condition. Professionally, she implied about Danny's cheerless emotional state, which was understandably upsetting to everyone.

"He's in the fourth room to the right, down that way," the redheaded doctor pointed in the right direction, "you may see him briefly. After some more rest and fluids, he will be released tomorrow morning."

Jack and Maddie said their thanks, turning to their daughter as Lauren left them. The teen was still crying; her face looked crestfallen. Vlad gave the teenage girl a look of concern. He couldn't help but have sympathy for her.

"Could you give me some time?" Jazz requested, "I need to pull myself together."

The girl's parents nodded in understanding. The two then walked swiftly down the other side of the hall toward Danny's room. This gave the older halfa time to talk with her. The redhead scooted over cautiously as Vlad got up and sat down beside her. She glared at the man through her glossy eyes. The older man tried to console her with a sympathetic smile.

"Is there anything I can do for you, Jasmine?" He inquired.

"Leave me alone, Vlad," her voice muffled as she covered her face, "I'm not in the mood for your sadistic lectures."

The white-haired man had an urge to roll his eyes. "I didn't do anything to Daniel, if that's what you're thinking. Otherwise, I wouldn't have drove him all the way over here."

"I figured as much."

"How so?" He arched an eyebrow.

"You could have still taken him to the hospital, but you didn't have to call my mom."

"That's true." The man's blue eyes landed heedlessly to the floor.

There was a concise silence between the two, the only sound coming from the shuffling feet of patients and staff workers walking back and forth from all the other rooms and sections. They were left to their own thoughts and feelings; one could call it the calm before the storm.

"This is all my fault." Jazz said unexpectedly, shocking Vlad from his musings.

"How do you mean?"

"I don't know if I should be telling you this, but before Danny disappeared, he and I had a huge fight. I had told him he was ghost fighting too often and needed to focus more on school; of course, he disagreed with me. He flew out the house heated, and to tell you the truth, I was quite irked myself. I never would've thought he'd just not come back home."

"You can't possibly believe that any of this is your fault. Unfortunately, the unexpected and unexplained does happen." Jazz took her hands away from her face, and stared at the man skeptically, "What?"

"How could you be so understanding one minute, then completely diabolical the next?" She wondered aloud.

Vlad chuckled. "There are many sides to me you don't know about, dear girl."

The blue-eyed girl took what he had said into consideration. Both of them waited another ten minutes before Jack and Maddie finally returned from Danny's hospital room.

"Did you still need time, sweetie?" Maddie asked her tear streaked daughter.

"No, I think I'm okay now. Do you mind if I went in alone?"

"Sure thing, Jazzy Pants." Said her father with a tired smile.

Taking a deep breath, the redhead went in the same direction as her parents had gone. As she passed the different occupied rooms, her inner gut told her she wasn't going to like what she saw. Turning to the right, she proved herself correct. In the white hospital sheets on the bed laid her emaciated younger brother hooked up to the medical machinery. How he appeared tore her to many pieces inside.

She sauntered upward to the side of the bed, putting her hand in her brother's. The girl smiled down at him as he tiredly opened his eyes half lidded. His azure eyes looked up into her own.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey, baby brother."

"Jazz," he whined in a hoarse voice, "I'm not a baby."

She giggled, the tears reappearing, "I'm sorry." Her face suddenly became serious, her voice lowering, "...I really am, Danny. If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't have--"

"Don't worry about it."

"Danny," she began, "I need to know... what happened. Who or what did this to you?"

"Jazz...I--"

"Please, just tell me."

"I..." the bed ridden teen took a heavy sigh, and stated, "I don't remember."

* * *

The next morning was full of confusion, misunderstandings, and utter drama starting with Jack lying around unhappily in his old classmate's living area. The orange clad suited man had a contemplative look on his face, which was annoying the hell out of Vlad. The business man couldn't help but think the nuisance was too busy feeling sorry for himself when he saw him.

Masters started regretting letting the Fentons stay with him while Danny's was hospitalized. The man had felt compelled to let his love Maddie spend the night at his cabin, alas having father and daughter come along. When the sunlight had seeped through Vlad's room earlier, he got up promptly and showered. Afterward, he went in to check on Jack and Maddie, surprised that his idiot of an ex-best friend was no where to be seen.

After taking a moment to revel in the chestnut haired woman's natural beauty, he looked around to make sure his home was in order. Walking through the living room, the man stopped what he was doing as did Jack, looking at Vlad with the saddest eyes one could have.

"Hey, V-Man." The huge man greeted.

"Jack." Vlad said unemotionally.

"You know, we really do appreciate everything you've done for us...for Danny."

"You probably would have done the same." The halfa supposed delicately. He was on his way to the kitchen, when Jack's voice stopped him.

"Vlad, am I an idiot?" The said man wanted to laugh so loudly. If that wasn't the most self explanatory question of the century, Vlad wasn't sure what was. "I have to be," the ghost hunter continued regrettably, "to let my family down like this."

The successful man sighed, and sat down beside the other male. "It's not anything you did per se." He cringed at his own kind words. While the other man became buried in his own sorrow, Vlad felt he was becoming a softie.

"I really need to learn to think before I act." Jack proclaimed calmly.

_No kidding. _"Those are... good sense of principles."

"Thanks." The other gave a genuine smile.

A half hour later, the women arose, both looking drained, but otherwise not worse for the wear. Once they were all together, the four headed to the kitchen to prepare for breakfast. Vlad's usual chief had the day off, so he took it upon himself to cook for the Fentons.

Seated along an elongated oak table carved beautifully with a curved wooden design, the other three were fairly impressed with the billionaire's culinary skills. The meal he cooked was exceptional - wheat pancakes, scrambled eggs, sausage, bacon, nuts, grapefruit, and Tropicana orange juice. The whole setting made the morning that much more easier to get through.

Once they got the call from the hospital, Vlad and the Fentons rode in his black limo, the halfa being glad he decided against driving the long distance. They appeared in the parking lot of the building cordially around ten thirty. After Maddie checked in at the front desk, the group took the elevator to the fourth floor where Danny was stationed.

Near his room, chaos was ensuring - nurses were frantic and doctors, along with security guards were barking out orders left and right. Danny's doctor, Lauren Johnson, stood in front of his room; her face full of turmoil.

"What's going on?" Maddie asked Dr. Johnston.

Lauren had an apologetic look on her face. "I don't want you to panic, Mrs. Fenton, but your son is missing."

"What?! My baby is badly injured, and you're telling me you can't find him?"

"How could you say not to panic when my brother has been missing beforehand?" Jazz spoke up piercingly.

"Patients that have done this never get very far. This is a very secure hospital." The doctor explained. "We set an alert. All of our staff is keeping an eye out for him."

"You've had patients go missing before?" Jack pondered out loud, face in fury, "What kind of hospital are you running?"

Maddie waved her hands in a dismissive motion. "It doesn't even matter, Jack, what we need to do now is find him." She then brought her attention to the doctor, "is there any possible place you might have overlooked?"

"I don't believe so, but if you want, I'll give permission so you can check the hallways--" Dr. Johnson didn't even get a chance to finish her sentence as Maddie, along with Jack and Jazz, rushed down the spacious corridors.

Vlad watched the family retreat in exasperation. With a last long look to the doctor, he strolled in the opposite direction. The man figured that Danny was too weak to have gotten any farther than the hospital with his powers, then again, he had seen the boy at his weakest and yet Danny was still able to accomplish a lot with his adolescent determination.

Turning the corner, the halfa stealthily transformed into his ghostly half; the now Dracula-esque ghostly man went intangible through the walls and began searching the upper floors. He became frustrated when he had to go invisible so that he wouldn't be detected. Plasmius took a chance and glanced out any windows he came across. His red eyes finally caught a head of black hair from the outside. Danny was slightly limping in the northern direction, his hospital gown swaying in the wind.

Plasmius swooped down from the building to change back into his human self. He began running to catch up with the teen, who was dangerously close to walking in the middle of the street. Fast moving vehicles were inches away from grazing the thin youth. The traffic was beginning to clear, and the area was well trimmed and earthy full of colors of emerald and brown.

Even as Masters walked alongside him, the teen continued forward. The boy's eyes looked lifeless, his skin pale and sickly. This, of course, worried the wealthy man even more. Vlad tried to grab his shoulder, but Danny's pace increased.

"Daniel..." he tried again to grab the boy, but was defensively taken aback when Danny spun around and scratched the right side of his face. Vlad howled miserably, and clutched his throbbing face. He eyed Danny angrily a moment later, "What the hell is wrong with you, boy?!"

"Leave me alone," was all the teenager said before moving more into the busy street.

"Daniel!" Vlad screamed, picking up the boy when he almost got hit by a red Chevy. "Why'd you do that?"

"Put me down." The older halfa did so, but held onto Danny before he ran in front of the moving cars for a second time. "Let me go, you fucking fruitloop!"

"What's with the foul language, huh? And no, I'm not letting you go. You could have gotten yourself killed!"

"Good."

"You think that's good, you little brat? You think it's good to get ran over by trucks?"

"Why do you even care?"

"I'm not completely heartless, you know."

"Could've fooled me."

"I saved your life, Daniel. You could give me at least a little respect." Vlad hissed.

"Maybe I don't want you to save my life!"

"Fine." Masters pushed the teen away. "Go ahead then and kill yourself. Your family will mourn your death for the rest of their days, and I'll wallow up in my own self pity."

Danny turned away from him, his shoulders suddenly bobbing up and down. He was stifling a noise which Vlad thought was laughter. It didn't take the older man long to figure out that the trouble making teen was crying. Softening his face, the man came to face the other, kneeling down so that the two were eye leveled with one another.

He sighed. "I'm not usually good with this sort of thing, but you know you could always talk to me...about what happened."

The raven teen chuckled lightly. "I can barely talk to my parents, let alone you."

"Well," the man said standing upright, "I'm here either way. Just promise me you won't ever do that again."

Danny used his arm to wipe at his eyes. "Okay, fine. I promise, you weirdo."

"C'mon, brat, let's get you back to the hospital. I know your parents are worried sick."

The two halfas began walking back toward the medical building, with Danny a bit in the lead. Once they reached the automated slide doors, the teen gave Vlad a pleading look. For what, Vlad wasn't sure. He knew the boy needed help, both mentally and physically. How to go about that was a mystery all in itself.

Before they entered, Danny's small voice said sincerely. "I'm...sorry about scratching your face."

The unblemished side of the billionaire's mouth lifted upward in a half smile. He graciously followed the boy into the waiting area. Vlad found that he was going to enjoy the scene when Danny got reunited once again with his family. _Wow,_ he thought frightfully_, I _am _becoming a softie.

* * *

_

Yay me!

On a pathetic personal note, I must be colored blind because I have a hard time differentiating between the colors gray, white, and silver 0_o

Hope you're still enjoying anyway!

Hopefully, everyone is satisfied. If not, I get no kudos, sadly.

Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **_Danny Phantom, _and its characters and/or ideas are the creation of Butch Hartman. The show does not belong to me nor will it ever. But seriously, what could I possibly do with a fourteen to fifteen year old half ghost superhero? Nothing, that's what!

**Warning:** Mild Language, Presumed Murder, and Implied Abuse

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

The bright sunlight hit the dark wall of a large room consisting of anything related to goth-type themes. A lump from the bed showed a body that was fidgeting tiredly to land on a more fluffy surface. Even after the alarm clock went off, the person refused to remove themselves from their sleep induced cocoon.

A disrupting vibration coming from the silver cased sidekick on a white painted dresser annoyingly woke up a grumpy female teenager, whom had had a difficult time at night for the last two weeks. Fifteen year old Samantha Manson arose unenthusiastically from her queen sized bed to retrieve her costly cellular phone. She was about to give the person on the other line a piece of her mind, but absentmindedly gasped in shock when she saw it was Danny's caller ID.

The goth girl quickly snatched up the device, and answered: "Danny?! Are you there?! Is it really you?!"

"Hi, Sam. It's Jazz." The familiar female voice unnaturally shuddered.

"Where are you? Where's Danny?"

"We're in Wisconsin...with Vlad."

"What?! You're with that crazy man? What about Danny?!"

Sam lowered her voice immediately when her stern mother told her from the closed bedroom door to keep the shouting to a minimum. The black-haired girl blushed in embarrassment, and mumbled a quick apology. Her face changed into a frown as she listened to her best friend's sister explain the situation.

"Vlad's the one who called us. Somehow, Danny just appeared at his cabin four days ago... badly injured."

"Oh, my God. Is...is he okay?" Manson's voice quivered anxiously.

Jazz sighed. "Honestly, I don't know. He has cuts and bruises all over his body, two broken ribs, and he's as skinny as a twig."

"H-How?"

"My parents haven't said anything about it, but something bad happened to Danny. _Really _bad. I-I think someone hurt him."

Sam felt rage boil from her hardened core. "Was it Vlad?"

"I don't think so. The man's ruthless, but not to the point where he would purposely abuse a child."

"But he and Danny fight all the time. How could you not suspect him?!" Troubled lilac eyes teared waywardly.

Another sigh. "I don't know, Sam. I just don't think he's responsible."

"Have..." Sam gulped in her throat, and started again, "have you asked Danny about it?"

"He really hasn't said anything. I think the whole ordeal has been a bit much for him."

"Well, would it be okay if... I spoke with him?"

"Sure. Hold on. I'll put the phone on speaker dial," the older teenager informed, footsteps heard on the other line, "go ahead and speak." She instructed to Sam.

"Danny?"

"...Sam?" A tired voice questioned.

"Hey, how are you doing?"

"I'm adjusting." The other stated sadly.

"That's good," Sam said uneasily, not particularly liking the sound of the male's voice, "I'm glad you're safe Danny. I...I missed you."

Silence followed that declaration. Sam felt her heart rate increase momentarily. Her breaths were coming on in quick pants as though she had just been rejected. Perhaps, in a sense, she had been. _Did I say something wrong? _Then, Danny said the worse thing he could at that point.

"I don't want you to miss me."

"Danny, how could you say something like that? Do you have any idea how worried Tuck and I were for you? We're your friends, okay? We love you. I love you."

The silence was even longer than before, the environment friendly girl thought she may have said too much; but, on the other hand, she knew Danny needed her full support. Maybe more so than she had other crucial times during their friendship.

"Danny?" She asked again, after two whole minutes of silence.

"Sam?" It was Jazz. "I don't think he's up for talking anymore. Why don't you call back later."

"Okay," she sighed, resigning to the wait from hearing about her friend a bit longer, "Tucker and I will call back tomorrow. Tell Danny we'll see him soon. Bye."

"Bye for now."

Hanging up from the other line with a sigh, Sam pocketed her phone into her book bag that was on her bookcase and wandered her body around the bed to take out her clothes for school.

* * *

A white limo pulled up to the entrance of a tall business building in New York City equipped with five separate sections. Wisconsin's own billionaire emerged from the vehicle. Truth be told, the middle aged man was not looking forward to the following meeting. Taking a step on the concrete, he dusted his black suit off from the invisible particles, and looked in the reflection of the door to see that the scratch on his face was covered. He really didn't want to be questioned with his facial cut from anyone else.

Masters entered the first room with suave movements characterized by his stance. The man was redirected to the twenty-fifth floor by a perky young assistant. The woman led him to double doors, and opened them with swift motions. The office from the inside was an impressionable size; all the furniture was stitched with silky designs and the dividers had green and white colored wallpaper. In the far corner was a rectangular shaped desk piled in yellow folders. A sheen blonde man with green eyes from behind smiled as Vlad approached.

"Vlad Masters, I presume?" He nearly smirked at the older man's annoyance.

"Yes, Mr. Charleston. I thank you for giving me a call beforehand." Vlad sat quietly down on the expensive made chair cushioned with black seat covers.

"Please, call me Bryant. I do hope your plane ride was pleasant."

"Hardly." An unattractive snort.

"Well, be thankful that you made it to my office in one piece. Now," the one called Bryant leaned forward, "let's get down to business."

"Right, over the phone you said you were curious about my sells. Were you interested in owning half of the company?"

The light olive eyed man laughed wholeheartedly, making confusion spread over Vlad's face. "My dear Vlad, I want more than half of the company. I want it all."

"What are you implying?"

"I am willing to buy the Marks Telecommunications from you for double price of what the trades offered you."

"You're serious?"

"As a heart attack." Was the simple answer.

"I don't know if that would be sufficient. I mean, the equipment is selling well, and the consumers appreciate how the company is running."

"Nothing would change, except having me own it." Charleston rummaged inside his desk and brought out a very large envelope. He skimmed through the unimportant papers, and then his face lit up with glee when he found what he wanted, "I have the contracts all printed out. All it takes is a few signatures. I'll continue to sell the same laptops, gadgets, etc."

The cell phone in Vlad's pocket started to ring unexpectedly, which brought a frown to the blonde man for him being interrupted. Slender fingers grasped the device, to answer the awaiting call.

"Excuse me," the billionaire directed at the other man, then focused on the phone, "Hello?" Pause. "Jack, I'm in the middle of a meeting, can't this wait? I know, but...it's fine...how's Daniel? Okay, well I'm sure he'll be fine...what? No...no, I don't have any fudge in my fridge! I have to go now...okay, bye."

"Problems with the wife?" The other man teased.

Vlad frowned, but answered the man regardless, putting his phone away. "Just a friend." Involuntary shudder, "His family has been staying at my cabin."

"Oh, how very sweet of you, Vlad," his voice dripped with mock friendliness, "is everything all right?"

"It's fine. Anyway, as I was saying about the company, I'm going to have to sleep on it."

"C'mon, Vladdy, I'll make it worth your wild."

"I _said _I would sleep on it." Vlad snapped impatiently.

Bryant shrugged. "If you insist." He closed his remaining papers dexterously. "You gonna need you're well deserved sleep."

"Much appreciated." The older business man stood up in mild defiance, "If there is nothing else, I shall take my leave."

Without waiting for anymore words, Masters gave the other man a curt nod, and turned away to the exit of the building. Bryant kept a scornful smile on his face until he heard his door shut. His face dropped in pained anger. He wanted so much to destroy the egotistical bastard, but he knew he had to restrain himself. Once he got what he wanted from the man, he would make sure Vlad Masters got what was coming to him.

Within the next hour, Charleston called numerous people to reestablish all his other companies he had bought from gullible people. After his last call, he slammed the phone down harshly, feeling an agonizing headache forming in the middle of his forehead. He let out a noise of irritation when the phone began to ring repeatedly.

"Charleston speaking." He voiced, quite proud of himself for not snapping out a 'what'.

"Bryant," a familiar malevolence voice said hurriedly, "I need you to give me two grand."

The sun-kissed man sighed. "You're lucky I recognize your voice. What happened to the money I gave you last week, Cricket?"

"You should know. Entertainment's expensive," the other man said, "and stop calling me Cricket!"

"I can call you whatever I damn well please! As far as the money, you're on your own."

"I need the money, dammit! Business is slow. My lackeys aren't doing their job well, and one of them got away from me!"

Bryant smirked. "Sorry to hear you're having difficulties, Cricket." A frown replaced the evil smile afterward. "Unfortunately, I'm having my own troubles. You know about that telecommunications company I'm trying to buy. That bastard Vlad Masters is being too difficult."

"_The _Vlad Masters?"

"Yes, so until he sells, I'm tight on money. As far as _your _business goes, maybe you should watch how you spend."

"Isn't there any way you could bribe Masters? You can even threaten him with his family and friends."

"I do suppose...I mean, he did say he had friends staying with him."

"Did he mention any names?"

"Not to me directly, but he did say," he brought his hand to rub his chin, "...the names Jack...Daniel...something stupid about fudge..."

"Wait, did you say... Jack and Daniel?"

"Yeah. Do you know about these people?"

"I think I might know a way to help both of us out." A smooth talking voice proclaimed, ignoring the others question. The yellow-haired male could practically hear the smirk, "Give me his personal information. I need to make an important phone call."

* * *

Crowds of rowdy teenagers piled in front of the white structure that was known as Casper High School. The shortened grass was manicured well enough so that anyone could sit comfortably without too much of a fuss. Chatter and laughter was heard from the outside, enriched with youthful innocence and exuberance. Sam arrived at school as the last bell rang, and looked on at her peers in thwarted despair.

Throughout the whole day, the gothic teen couldn't remove her thoughts from Danny. She was utterly scared for him, scared for what he possibly could've gone through while he was gone. She couldn't help but wonder what his current state of mind had become. From the sound of it earlier, the boy was already broken.

As lunch came around, Sam aimlessly walked from the lunch line packed with hungry and eager students to the table she, Danny, and Tucker Foley normally sat. A shill scream was heard from the other side of the cafeteria; a bespectacled young man came running, nearly toppling over his own food that almost reached the ground. He got protest from some of the kids, but he blatantly ignored them trying to catch his quickened breath. Once he reached the table, the techno geek let out a sigh of relief, looking potently at his female friend.

"Man, ever since Danny disappeared, Dash has been trying to pound me more than usual."

"That...sucks," the raven girl breathed, playing with her food on the red tray.

"You okay, Sam?" Tucker asked worriedly. "Is this about Danny? Don't worry, we'll find him."

"I talked to him." She said absentmindedly.

"What? Y-You mean, he's back?! When did you talk to him?"

"This morning. He's in Wisconsin staying with Vlad. He's not doing too well."

"What's wrong with him? Why is he staying with that fruit?"

"Jazz said Danny showed up at Vlad's cabin in bruises. When I talked to him, he sounded so," she gave a shaky sigh, "...defeated."

"I'm sure he's fine, probably just tired. I'm glad he's alright, though. If he was gone any longer, I would have assumed the worse."

"Yeah. I just hope he comes home soon."

"Yeah, me too."

Children rushed down the narrow hallways excitedly after the bell signaled the end of school two and a half hours later. Sam had wanted to talk with Tucker some more about Danny, but hadn't the time with all the superficial educators who were more concerned with how they looked to the administrators than the welfare of their students.

The purple eyed girl waited at the entrance of the building patiently for her friend. Some of the kids were rude enough to bump into without so much as an apology. She rolled her eyes at their stupidity, and watched in amusement as Tuck tried to race up to meet her.

"Sheesh," the boy complained, "you'd think people would want to walk faster in a crowded hallway, but oh no, they just have to stop right in front of you."

"Typical high schoolers." Sam agreed.

"Thanks for waiting for me."

"It's okay. I wanted to take a walk around town, if that's okay." Tuck nodded.

"You're really worried about him, huh?"

The two friends began strolling side by side. Sam's face forming into disgust with all the ancient bubblegum that stuck to the sidewalk.

"You're just going to have to hear how he sounds, Tuck. It's disheartening."

"You think maybe Vlad has something to do with it?"

"That's what I've been wondering, but Jazz thinks he didn't do anything."

By the time Manson was conscious of where they were, she stopped a couple of paces from the waters that surrounded the local Lake Eerie. At the rundown campsite, the base made the area even more uncanny. The moving misty fog added to the whole horror creep effect. Adrenaline tingles ran down both of the teenagers' spines.

The place was a distinctive hideout for various ghouls, which some of the more braver people believed was just a hoax. Anyone who didn't consider the consequences while investigating the lakeside were proven wrong right away.

"How did we end up here?" Sam asked, backing away slightly.

"I d-don't know, m-maybe y-you talk too much." The dark-skinned boy stuttered in fright.

"Nice, Tuck," she said looking back towards the lake, suddenly something in the distance caught her eye, "what is that?" The girl pointed.

"I don't know, and I don't _want _know."

Giving her friend a brief criticizing stare, Sam pulled her inner courage full front, and leisurely trotted closer. Tucker was just a few steps behind. Although he was scared out of his wits, he was used to the sort of thing related to the supernatural. As the teens closed up on the object, Sam's eyes widened with tears, and her techno friend released the contents of his stomach to the side.

The object happened to be a decomposed dead body. From the looks of the lifeless flesh, the person had been been deceased for some time. The grayish skin color and dirt filled brunette hair of the corpse had a sickening smell that made the black headed female want to gag herself. There were different creatures going in and out of the body as if they were meant to be inside.

Manson took one more look, and walked over to Tuck who was taking harsh breaths close to hyperventilation. She quickly lead him away from the grotesque sight. The goth girl felt the tears escape her eyes. The twosome stalked to the south side so that they could find the police department.

_What the hell could be happening?

* * *

_.:Yep, yep.:

Don't you hate how you're in a crowded area surrounded by people and they stop right in front of you? That's the annoyance of high school.

Anyway, hope you enjoyed. I know it was gruesome in the end. If I offended anyone, I'm sorry.

R & R please. Love ya! (In a fellow writer sort of way, don't get it twisted)

* * *


	4. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **_Danny Phantom, _and its characters and/or ideas are the creation of Butch Hartman. The show does not belong to me nor will it ever. Alternative Scenario - Me: Ha ha! You coppers will never catch me! Never! Police: DP does not belong to you, psycho!

**Warning: **Presumed Murder, Minor Self-Mutilation, and Implied Abuse

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

Dark lashes fluttered open to reveal haunted crystal blue eyes, taking light looks to the ceiling. The same eyes continued to wander until they rested on the tresses of red hair. Fingers gently stroked the said locks, those same eyes watching helplessly against the person's sister who was lying asleep peacefully next to her brother.

Danny observed his sister with tenderness, wishing that she would cease worrying about him. Although he understood how she felt, he knew she could never understand how _he _felt. The young halfa was confused with how his life was going; the shifting mood swings he was having were tiresome. He either became angry, sad, or just plain tired. The worst of it all was the terrifying nightmares he had at night.

The raven teen couldn't figure out whether the nightmares were actual dreams of if they showed what had happened to him when he had disappeared. Everyone, including Vlad, had asked him what had happened, and where he had been. He didn't have good enough answers for them. How could one possibly understand what has happened to them if they couldn't recall a single detail?

Shaking his head to rid himself of these negative thoughts, Danny took his hand away from his sister's hair, and lazily lifted himself from the comfort of the bed. He left the room he was sharing with his sister, and checked in on his parents.

The boy attempted to smile at the scene of his mom and dad sleeping lovingly in each other's arms, but even the task of a grin was difficult for him. Closing the door softly to his parents' room, the teen wandered around some more as the morning light came through from the upper windows. Thinking within himself, Danny wondered why his arch enemy was even letting him and his family stay, especially while the business man was out of town.

His thoughts on Vlad continued as he made his way to the wannabe bachelor's updated kitchen. Sliding his hand on the granite counter top, the half ghost silently admired the style of the cooking space. The boy somewhat liked how the older halfa's decoration, but he would never admit that out loud to anyone.

Opening up the shelves, Danny's eyes landed on one of the butcher knifes placed neatly inside. Tears began to gather as he stared at the sharp object. The knife frightened yet excited the boy. He wasn't sure where these emotions were coming from, but he didn't like them.

The black headed teen shakily reached for the knife; once he touched the handle, his body involuntarily shook in exhilaration. He had an animalistic urge to plunge the blade right into his skin, he needed to feel the pain and see the crimson liquid that would escape from the broken pelt.

Licking his dry lips in anticipation, the teen slowly brought the butcher knife against his arm, and cut along the skin carefully so he would not hit a vital vein or nerve. Danny gasped at the sensation; he wanted more, so much more. Blood trickled from the wound and landed on the tile floor in droplets. The boy watched in contented fascination.

After a few minutes of standing in the same spot, the raven brought himself out of his self-induced trance and trudged over to the sink to wipe off the blade while cleansing his arm. He used the paper towels on the left to dry everything that had gotten wet. The cut on the skin had stopped bleeding, but the flesh wound was still noticeable.

Danny flinched suddenly when the doorbell rang from the outside. Not bothering to straighten up the utensils, the fifteen year old walked casually to the front door, and opened it with ease. On the other side was an older woman in her mid fifties and two bulky police officers with frowns on their faces.

The woman stepped forward and gave Danny a sorrowful yet firm stare. "Excuse me, young man, but do you happen to be Daniel Fenton?"

"Y-Yes," the teen answered uncertainly. He didn't appreciate the fact that the women was using his true name so offhandedly.

"Daniel, my name is Henrietta Townsman. I am a social worker for the Children's Service Society. Do you know why I'm here?" Danny shook his head, his heart rate was increasing. He knew whatever was going on wasn't any good. "Are your parents around?"

"What's going on?" A tired female voice said with a yawn. Maddie came behind her son, and put her hand on his shoulder. Henrietta watched with caution.

"Mrs. Fenton?" The ghost hunter nodded her head. "My name is Henrietta Townsman. I'm a social worker for the Children's Service Society. I got an anonymous call yesterday stating that your son has been subjected to abuse and neglect."

"T-That's absurd." Maddie's eyes widened. "I would never--"

"Wasn't your son just released from our hospital?" The graying woman interrupted.

"Yes, but--"

"According to the paperwork, your son was admitted to our hospital after sustaining various cuts, bruises, and broken ribs. Is this correct?"

The younger woman began to cry. "Yes, it's true, but we would never hurt Danny. The hospital doesn't know all the circumstances--"

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Fenton, but Daniel needs to come with us." The social worker grabbed Danny's wrist gently and lightly pushed him against one of the officers; the other one stepped into the house without question. "Are there any other children present?"

"No, wait! You can't just take him! Give me back my baby!" The mother screamed. The raven teen struggled against the other, he yelled out and tried to reach Maddie with his arms.

"I'm going to ask again - are there any other children present?" Ms. Townsman's voice rose sternly.

"O-Our daughter," Maddie stated quietly, choking up a loud sob.

Screaming came from inside the cabin. The other official held tightly on to a disheveled Jazz who was screeching and hollering for the man to release her. Jack came up from behind them, huffing and cursing angrily. The first police officer took the teens while the other one held the parents back.

Danny tried numerous times to go intangible so that he could get away from the officer's grasp, but his body betrayed him with its weakened state. Both siblings were put into the officers' vehicle and driven from the area. Maddie and Jack could only watch on helplessly as their kids were unattainably taken from them.

"Mr. and Mrs. Fenton," the social worker wrote something down on a paper slip, "there will be a hearing for Monday morning at ten o'clock, until then, I suggest you get yourselves a good attorney." She handed the couple the court's information and strolled back to her own car without looking back.

Watching the vehicles disappear, Jack slammed the front door shut and gave his wife a feeble glance, his face red with anger and utter confusion. He looked away completely seconds later, trying his hardest to keep a calm composure.

"What kind of agency just comes in and takes your kids away without any specific reason?" The heavy set man pondered.

"I don't know," Maddie whispered sadly. She whirled around to the kitchen for the intent of finding the phone. The woman dialed Vlad's cell, but the line went automatically to voice mail. The brownish redhead wanted to leave a message, but the line cut off. She hung up the phone, and rested her forehead against the wall.

"You think they'll come and arrest us?"

"If that was their intention, they would have done so before. There's something more to it." Maddie turned away from the wall, and went back to the phone. "We're going to need some help, Jack."

* * *

"Let me go!"

"I need you to calm down, kid."

"You don't understand, officer. Our parents would never hurt us."

The police sirens were on full blast. One of the officers was in the driver's seat trying to avoid as much traffic as possible, while the other one was in the back seat, restraining an agitated Danny from moving and jumping about. The male official was being tender with the raven; he didn't want to upset the boy's injuries any further.

"Where are you guys taking us?" Jazz asked them.

"To the Children's Service Society Center. You'll be staying there for a couple of days. If the courts find that your parents are unfit, you'll stay with a temporary guardian until the center can find a more permanent home." Said the male in the front of the car.

"This is insane," the redhead declared, "our parents haven't done anything, and why am _I_ going there? I'm not a child."

"You're still a minor."

"That's bull."

"I hate this," Danny yelled suddenly, "why does this stuff always have to happen--" A dizzy motion all of a sudden began to form in the black haired boy's head. He felt that his body was a speed moving vehicle beginning to run out of fuel fast.

"Danny?" His sister looked at him anxiously.

Slumping in his seat, the teen's eyelids closed and his breathing became shallow. That's when the officer noticed the blood seeping through Danny's pajama shirt increasingly.

"_Danny!_"

* * *

Vlad hated it.

He hated having to get up in the early morning and meet up with the greedy loving Bryant Charleston, whom one could agree was even more fruity than Vlad Masters himself.

Stretching his limbs upwards to relax from the stressful tension, the older halfa rose from the bed, his feet landing softly on the marble floors below him. He flattened the bed as much as he could and stalked over to the large window.

The only thing the wealthy business man was enjoying about the trip was the fact that he was rooming in an expensive suite in New York's own Plaza Hotel. He pleasantly looked outside and viewed the active streets and massive buildings of the city with appreciation.

In no sort of hurry, Vlad made his way to the luxurious bathroom with his prized jacuzzi tub. He turned the knobs to fill the tub with the clear liquid, spilling bubble soaps right along with it. With the tub full, the man phased through his sleep wear and slowly soaked into the water. He savored the feel of the wet fluid, and lowered his body to be more engulfed in the warmth.

Once his hands were wrinkled enough, he drained the water and dried off his body with the hotel's fluffy towels. The man wanted more than anything to get the discussion with Bryant over with. In his mind, Vlad had better and more important businesses to worry about.

It took the man twenty minutes to be dressed in his usual business attire. He used the room's full length mirror to adjust his red tie. A steady sound from his pants pocket made Vlad scowl in annoyance. He figured it was the Charleston imbecile wanting desperately to reach him.

"What is it?" He asked rather rudely as he put the cell to his ear.

"Vlad? Oh, thank God!" It was Maddie. "I called earlier, but your voice mail cut me off. Oh, Vlad," she began to cry, "t-they...how could they?"

"What's wrong? What's the matter?" The annoyance of his voice changed to become gentle and soft.

"This social worker came to your cabin with the police, saying that they got a call about Danny being abused, and took the kids away. I've been trying to find where they are located, but no one will help me. H-How could they just do that? Jack and I love our children. We would never..." she sadly trailed off.

"What was the social worker's name?"

"Henrietta Townsman."

"Did they give you a court hearing?"

"Yeah. For Monday morning at ten."

"Okay, Maddie this is what I want you to do - call my law firm. The number's on my telephone's speed dial. Tell them the situation, and they should be able to help you. Until then, be calm and sit tight. I'll catch the earliest flight possible. Don't worry, you'll get Daniel and Jasmine back."

"Thank you! You don't know how much this means to us."

Vlad frowned inwardly at the word 'us' because he knew it referred to Jack, but brought on his charms for his life long crush. "Anything for you, Maddie."

After shutting off his cell phone, the older halfa hurriedly got to his suitcase to organize his papers at hand. He grabbed the card key from the desktop, and exited from the suite. He wanted the business done even more quickly than before.

He had a decision to make.

* * *

Sam stared pointlessly out her bedroom window. She kept rewinding the last twelve hours in her head. While she and Tucker were at the police station, they had spent seven hours being interrogated by detectives and given pictures for both criminals and victims. Understandably, she was grateful for the parents letting them take a day off from school. The goth girl glanced at her male friend who was staring out into space on her bed.

The whole questioning was most difficult for him. Sam knew he was a bit traumatized, but she needed Tuck to snap out of it, at least until they were able to help Danny. She didn't think she was strong enough to handle two defeated males at the same time.

Cautiously, the purple-eyed teen walked over so that she was standing in front of the quiet young man. She sat down beside him, wanting nothing more than to ease away the boy's apparent pain.

"Tucker?"

Silence.

"Tuck?"

More silence.

"Tucker!"

The brown skinned boy blinked a couple of times. "Huh?"

"That's your brilliant reply - 'huh'?"

Tucker looked over at his friend. "Sorry. I just got a lot on my mind."

Sam sighed. "Look, I know your weirded out about the body. I am too, but we have to focus, okay? Danny needs us right now."

"It's not just the body, Sam. It's everything. I mean, isn't it strange that our half-ghost best friend mysteriously disappears, and then two weeks later a dead body surfaces?"

The raven female frowned. "You're making it sound like Danny_ is_ the dead body."

"I'm serious. It just doesn't make any sense."

"Can't argue with you there, but what else are we supposed to do?" Sam furrowed her eyebrows together.

"I...don't know."

Two sets of eyes were downcast to the floor, emotions progrssively running high. Making a noise of remembrance, Sam went over to retrieve her backpack and searched through the mini sections until she found her cellular phone.

"What are you doing?" Tuck wondered.

"I forgot, we need to call Danny."

The techno geek nodded before going over to turn on Sam's huge flat screen plasma TV. The sound coming from the television was so clear; any other time, Tuck would have marveled in the technological advance. The gothic teen tried several times to reach Danny, but the other line would continue to ring.

Using the sophisticated remote system, the other teen paused through each channel, consciously becoming aware that the programming was less than enthusiastic. When he got to one of the news channels, Sam gestured with her unoccupied hand to stop with the changing. She held the phone with her other hand, still trying to get in contact with the younger halfa.

The newscaster Harriet Chin was mentioning how the crime had increased tenfold in the city. The whole report was discouraging to anyone who was watching. Optimism was slowly decreasing for the people of Amity Park.

"...reports have claimed that local resident, Daniel Fenton, who went missing roughly two weeks ago, was found last Saturday night by billionaire Vlad Masters. At this time, police are withholding any more information concerning the boy's whereabouts and condition...In other news, the sudden disappearance of Amity Parks' own Inviso-Bill has its citizens on edge, especially since the increase of crime and ghost attacks..."

Tuck gladly turned off the television, an unsatisfying frown adorning his features. Sam hung up her cell in irritation, and angrily lied back on her bed.

"Couldn't reach him?"

"No, it kept going to his voice mail." She sighed. "I don't think this day could get any worse."

"Don't jinx it, Sam."

"What if it's already jinxed?" The black haired girl asked seriously.

The teenage boy went back to his silent contemplation. The whole dead body fiasco was just one more thing to add to the chaos that was ensuring because of Danny's absence. The decay of the corpse was still fresh in his mind; Tucker had to take a deep breath to stray his thoughts away from the disgusting image.

"This city really needs him, Tuck." Sam piped up.

"Yeah," the other teen agreed. "I think you should tell him."

"Tell him what?"

"Tell him how you feel about him."

* * *

"What do you mean you won't sell?!" A blonde man screamed.

Vlad Masters stood a few feet away; he had come to Bryant's office to inform the man that he wasn't buying off his telecommunications company. The business was doing excellent, and the customers were more than pleased with the equipments. In a nutshell, the forty something didn't trust Charleston. He viewed him as an atrocious man who would bring down anybody in order to get what he wanted.

"It's just like I stated, Mr. Charleston," the silver headed man gave the other his infamous smirk, "I'm not giving you or anyone else _my _company."

Bryant slammed his fists on his desk, which didn't faze Vlad in the least. If anything, the older man was laughing inside because of the blonde's behavior on his declaration.

"You are making the biggest mistake of your life, Vladdy."

"No," the billionaire narrowed his eyes, "the only mistake I made was even considering giving you the whole of the Marks Telecommunications." The man spun around, waving indifferently over his shoulder. "Good day to you."

The fuming man growled at Vlad's arrogance, cursing the man in his head as he left the office with ease.

"Just you wait, Vlad Masters," the man vowed viciously, "no one says no to me. I will make you regret this. That's a promise."

* * *

Did you feel the drama?

I know Henrietta seems evil and all, but really she was just doing her job. I would probably overreact too if I was in her situation.

I wasn't trying to bring down any children's agencies or services, it was just important for the story.

Chow for now!

R & R please


	5. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **_Danny Phantom, _and its characters and/or ideas are the creation of Butch Hartman. The show does not belong to me nor will it ever.

**Warning: **Violence, Language, and Implied Abuse

* * *

Chapter 4

* * *

Long pale fingers impatiently drummed against the hard wood design of a rectangular desk. An irritated man was waiting for the phone call he so happened to desperately need from the other person. The said man was behind a plastic curtain, his face scowling every time he heard the rambunctious crowd cheer loudly with glee from the other side.

In a matter of months, the man, concluded, he would have no visitors because his saved money would eventually run out. Slender legs crossed, brow creased, ringing finally came from the other side of the enlarged tent. The man got up, and angrily strode to the hooked-in phone.

"Do you know how long I've been sitting here waiting for you to call me back?" He hissed as soon as he picked up the receiver.

"Shut the fuck up!" An enraged male voice said on the other line, "If it wasn't for me, your life would be in all kinds of hell!"

"It already is, _Charleston_," more hissing came from the other's twisted mouth.

"I'm already pissed as it is. I don't need this from you," the blonde man heaved a sigh, "I thought you said this plan was foolproof; yet, Masters didn't deliver."

"What? Why the hell not?!"

"Because he is a sneaky son-of-a-bitch, and if I have any thing to say about it, I _will_ have that company for myself in due time."

Screams escalated as the groups from outside on the bleachers watched in fascination and expectation of the horrid amusement happening right in front of their eyes. The massive number of teenagers and young adults was so overwhelming. The terrified yells coming from the living live entertainment was enthralling and mesmerizing for them.

A young girl around the age of twelve became a victim of bloody circumstance. All eyes watching wanted to know how long the brunette could survive as a ghostly lion would swipe and lunge at her. Any time the humongous beast bit her in a tender spot on her body, faces would light up and roaring applause would be heard. No one even tried to rationalize that the child was starting to bleed to death.

"Bryant," the man started after a long silence, "the plan is still effective, alright? I just need you to give me some more time. Soon you'll have Vlad, and I'll have Danny."

"Why do you want this kid so badly anyway?"

"He's...special."

"He better be special enough to get me what I want, Cricket. Otherwise, I'll have two _dead _losers to add on my list." The ring tone on the other line made the other man know that the malicious business man had hung up.

As he put the phone back in its cradle angrily, a green-skinned male ghost came flying in, landing quietly behind the long man. The entity glanced uninterestedly as the pale figure turned around and sneered.

"What is it?" He snapped.

"The human child is dead. The lion ripped out her throat."

The man used his hands in a dismissive gesture. "Take care of it yourself. I'm busy."

"Yes, master." A respectable bow.

The ghost disappeared then and headed with invisibility into the crazed crowd from the outside.

* * *

Vlad Masters had took the earliest flight back, and landed in his Wisconsin home town the day before the trial. When his beloved Maddie had explained the situation in much greater detail, the billionaire had been outraged and baffled. From what he could tell, there was something wrong with the whole arrangement.

A child's service, a substantial one at that, would not go to such an extreme to remove children from loving parents such as Maddie and Jack. Even though the silver headed man thought Jack was a bumbling idiot, he had to admit that the man was kind-hearted and a good father.

The three adults spent their last day calling around, trying to find the location of the teens and whether they were safe. Once again, the calls led to no further information. The Fentons were exhausted as the outside became surrounded by evening light.

Before she went to sleep, the chestnut haired woman sent out a prayer to her children. The woman then found comfort in the warm arms of her husband. That night, she dreamt of her family going on a road trip in their infamous Fenton RV. Jack would be behind the wheel confused as always, she would try to redirect him without sighing, and the kids would be doing what they do best - complaining and sulking.

With the early sunshine, the trio of grown people speedily did their morning ritual, and hopped inside Vlad's Ferrari in order to not call _too _much attention to themselves. With an expensive black vehicle in tow, Maddie didn't get the example but politely kept her comments to herself.

The arrived at the courthouse at the scheduled time, all three of them dressed professionally, courtesy of Vlad. Maddie's hands were shaking so badly; several times Jack had to put his hand in hers with a reassuring smile to calm her down.

The interior of the square shaped building measured greatly to the tidiness of the brown bricked structure. Inside the courtroom, a graying African American judge eyed them with consideration. Henrietta Townsman watched them in scrutiny; with a male attorney sitting down next to her. The Fentons' attorney was a friend of Vlad's. The curly haired lawyer gave the couple an approving nod.

The courts began with the proceedings as soon as everybody was situated and seated. The male moderator stated both sides of the argument with rules and regulations. Each party confirmed and nodded to the female judge in understanding.

The Fenton parents were questioned first; they were cross examined continuously, most of the questions relating to their occupation of ghost hunting. Vlad narrowed his eyes suspiciously. This added to how well thought out the courts were, they were determined to keep the kids away from their biological parents.

Afterward, the social worker was led to the stand. She was asked numerous questions on how and why the behavior of the kids affected her, and what she thought was the severity of the Fentons' son's injuries.

Two hours into the hearing, the courts called in Jazz. The female teen was escorted into the room by one of the officers whom were responsible in taking her away.

The two Fentons looked at each other in surprise, but confusion. "Where's Danny?" Maddie asked to no one in particular. _Yeah, something definitely wasn't right, _Vlad assumed inwardly.

The bailiff came around from the stand; Jazz stood up and raised her right hand while her left rested on a thick bible book. "Do you swear to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth so help you God?" He asked.

The redhead wanted to roll her eyes, and answer with an angry retort, but instead, clicked her tongue. "I do."

"Please take your seat." The judge instructed kindly. "State your name loud and clear for me, honey."

"Jasmine Fenton." She said into the microphone.

"Jasmine," the Fentons' lawyer arose from his seat, "tell me - how old are you?"

"Seventeen."

"Do you get along with your parents?"

"Of course, I do. I love them." She smiled over at Maddie and Jack, who in turn smiled back.

"How would you describe them, individually, I mean?"

"Well, my mom's a strong, intelligent woman who I have always looked up to and admired. My dad is lovable, kind, hard working, and...he makes me laugh."

"Jasmine," the man paced farther away from the witness stand, "have your parents ever harmed you in any way, physically, emotionally, or verbally?"

"No." The teen said with finality in her voice.

"No further questions, your honor." The smooth attorney returned to his seat. He turned around in his chair, and gave Vlad a look of contentment.

"Jasmine," it was the services' turn to be addressed, "what do you think about your parents' profession?"

Jazz folded her arms in defiance. "I thought it was a little weird at first, which is understandable for any woman my age, but I've learned to accept it and I've even helped out from time to time."

"Have you ever thought about running away?"

"No, why would I?"

"What about your brother?"

The girl's arms loosened slowly. "W-What do you mean?"

"Has your brother ever thought about or has run away from home?"

"Well, I...um..."

"Answer the question, Ms. Fenton." The judge commanded.

"Y-Yes, he ran away," she declared uncertainly, "b-but it was only one time." She added as an afterthought. Maddie and Jack appeared morbidly surprised by this.

"Explain to me, Jasmine. What would possess a boy whose parents are so _intelligent _and so _lovable _to run away from home?"

"I...I-I mean..."

"...unless, he was tired of living at home because of the home arrangements, the environment, the hardship, what was expected of him--"

"Objection." The curly haired attorney from the other side said.

"Is there a point to this, counsel?" The female judge asked.

"Yes, your honor," he brought his attention to the now saddened girl, "Jasmine, your brother went missing for two whole weeks, he suddenly turns up with bruises all over his body; he's hospitalized again now, is he not?"

"What?" Maddie spoke, "Is something wrong with him? What happened to my Danny?"

"Order in the court, Mrs. Fenton, or I'll hold you in contempt." A gavel was slammed harshly echoing throughout the room.

Jazz sitting in her seat, with a sea of emotions pooling around in her crystalline blue eyes. She looked over at her parents, her father trying to console her heartbroken mother. She understood her mother's fear. The day Danny had passed out in the police vehicle left the female teen scared to the very bone.

The raven haired boy had irritated his broken ribs further, one of the bones had actually poked out through the skin. The boy had went into surgery for hours. He was currently in a coma, but doctors assured he'd be fine otherwise. The hospital staff from before predicted that the coma was most likely self-induced.

Without warning, tears fell from Jazz's eyes. She felt that everything that was happening was to be blamed because of her. She swore to protect her baby brother from the cruelties of the world, but she couldn't even do that. If she hadn't fought with him that night, Danny would have been safe and she would still be with her parents.

The attorney gave the teen a gentle squeeze on her hand. "Jasmine, I know that this is difficult for you. I don't think your parents have ever hurt you or your brother intentionally, but you cannot deny that they have neglected you two in order to hunt down various ghosts."

"I...I don't know what else to say. I...its...just..." The girl was deflated.

"I have no further questions."

* * *

The two lawyers gave their closing arguments to the judge. In retrospect, it was up to the woman to make the final judgment. The judge had felt an indulgent admiration for the two parents. At the same time, many things were against the couple, including the indirect result of their only son disappearing in the first place.

Calling forth the duo counsels, the judge proclaimed that the Fentons were to be called under investigation which would take anywhere from two to six months. Until then, the Fenton children were to stay with a temporary guardian until further notice. Once Jack and Maddie were in the clear, they would be allowed to gain back full custody to Jazz and Danny.

Maddie had been devastated with the news; she and Jack embraced in a melancholy motion, both parents having tears run down their reddened cheeks. Vlad was livid with the decision, he knew the courts were leaning more with removing the kids from the Fenton parents. Jack and Maddie were given one week visitation rights. With that, Vlad arranged for them to stay in one of his modest homes not too far away from his mansion.

The teens were to stay at the facility while the Fentons' oldest friend called in a few favors. With permission from the hospital, the child services, and the courts, Vlad was able to be the children's temporary guardian. Henrietta had not been too please with the whole ordeal. After all, the Fentons had been staying at his cabin at the time. The whole process took roughly two and a half weeks.

"Hey, Vlad?" Jazz asked the man exactly sixteen days after the trial. The two were on their way to visit Danny at the Children's Hospital. "Why are you doing this?" The man raised one elegant eyebrow. "I mean, you didn't have to help my parents. I just want to know - why did you?"

As they entered the tall hospital building, the halfa took a moment to answer the teen's question. "I'm not so sure myself. I guess part of me did it for your mother."

"Typical."

Vlad chuckled. "I figured you say something like that."

The two signed in, and headed directly to the elevators that world take them to the half-ghost's room. The hallways were even more hectic than they had been previously. It would have been comedic if it weren't for the beaten boy in the room on the left side of the wing.

As they entered the hospital room, the direction of the light from the window hit the metal bars of the bed, making it harder for the two persons to glance around the room. Everything was the same as before, granted that Danny did look a little bit healthier; the boy wasn't as pale as before and his bruises were healing.

There had been times throughout the week that the teen's eyes would flutter, according to medical personnel. If Jazz hadn't know any better, she would have thought the boy was napping, albeit from the bandages on his chest.

"Danny, can you here me?"

Jazz didn't know whether he responded because of her voice nor did she care. The raven's right pinkie had begun twitching; the redhead smiled at her brother's inner determination and strength.

"Touch guy." The overprotective sister commented.

"You mean more like teenage arrogance." Vlad frowned.

"My brother is not arrogant. He's humble and sweet."

"Yeah, perhaps too sweet."

Jazz turned to the man behind her, eyes narrowing. "You're just saying that because you couldn't make him into your evil apprentice slash son." Bringing her attention back to Danny, she stroked his hair tenderly, being careful not to touch him in his discolored area. "I'm sorry, Danny." She whispered. "I should have never gotten upset with you that day."

Feeling more than a little flustered with the teenage girl, the billionaire walked a little ways back to the corner where a chair was propped. He made his body comfortable with the seating, and used the different magazines on the floor to crush his new found boredom.

The self-proclaimed female genius continued to chat with her brother; she knew that somewhere deep inside his mind, he was able to hear and understand her. She felt it was up to her to bring her younger brother's consciousness to the surface.

A groan from the black haired boy's pouty lips caught the attention of Jazz and Vlad. Now in a curious administration, the older halfa scooted his chair closer to Danny's hospital bed. The teen was moving around as though he were going to awaken. His grunts, however, made it seem as though he were in pain.

The whimpers and chills coming from the teen were discouraging. The white sheets lowered to the end of the bed, the bed itself vibrating with his movements. The heart monitor was increasing its beats and the machinery showed the teen's blood pressure was rising. Vlad was sure that any minute one of the doctors or nurses would have to come in and calm the boy down.

"Danny?" Jazz questioned in hope. "It's okay. Go ahead and wake up baby brother."

Underneath the closed eyes came movement, which made Jazz gasp in surprise and excitement. Moments later, azure eyes opened and looked at the occupants of the room. The male teen scanned his surroundings, becoming slightly annoyed with being back in the hospital. He then focused solely on Vlad, sad eyes pleading.

"I'm... scared."

* * *

I have to say that was a difficult chapter to write. Some of the things I wrote may be inaccurate. For the most part, I researched as much as I could.

Your thoughts?

Either way, I hope you enjoyed.

* * *


	6. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **_Danny Phantom, _and its characters and/or ideas are the creation of Butch Hartman. The show does not belong to me nor will it ever.

**Warning: **Violence, Murder, Language, and Abuse

Once again, thanks for the reviews! *Gives you all cookies* Yes, I do have some raisin...

If you're not aware already, (although I did mention it before), this fic is somewhat AUish. It does follow the show's premise but for the most part _this _story really could have happened at any time (due to the time travel, erased memories, etc.)

* * *

Chapter 5

* * *

He heard many voices, some he even recognized...

His eyes would flutter open ever now and then, and later would close shut in a flash...

Each time he saw the light, he would return to his gruesome nightmare...

_The cellar he was kept under was smelly and moldy, making the white-haired teen cough profusely for minutes at a time. The boy had been in the darkness chained up against a jarring wall for two days, not that he was aware what day it really was. He was hungry, and thirsty; his black synthetic suit made his usual cool ghostly skin drip with the warmth of his human body temperature._

_The teen cursed himself for being so hardheaded about ghost hunting versus school work. If he hadn't let his sister's words affect him so greatly, he wouldn't have been in this predicament. The last thing he remembered was coming across one of his enemy's eerie slaves and following them. Afterwards, everything else became a blank for him._

_The creaking of an opened door in the ghost teen's vision brought him out of his rational fear and into fury and insolence. A darkened figure stepped toward him. The teen shook around; the chains connected to his ankles and wrists jingling loudly. He hissed at the pain and brought his angry eyes to the person in front of him. The said person smirked at the agony of the boy, his voice cooing mockingly. The glowing green eyes of the teen widened comically from recognizing the figure's voice._

_"You," the chained male hissed through his clenched teeth._

_The man's smirk enlarged. "Hello, Danny."_

_"Why the hell did you bring me here?!" He screamed, having the chains rattle even more. "What do you want?!"_

_"Why, your expertise, of course."_

_"What makes you think I will submit to you?"_

_"Oh, I don't think, young man, I _know_."_

_"Well, we'll see about that. Once I figure out how you tampered with my ghost powers."_

_The evil man candidly ignored the young ghost's threats. He came closer to the teen, the green-eyed boy flinched at his touch. The long fingers gliding through his white locks; separating them between his index finger and thumb. The figure looked the boy in the eyes, fascinated and somewhat jealous of their color._

_"I'm going to have a lot of fun with you... slave," the older male concluded more to himself than anyone else._

_"Fuck you! I'm no one's slave."_

_"Please... call me master."_

_"No way in hell!"  
_

_The half-ghost kid wiggled and struggled some more. His captor watched him in mild amusement, but also with irritation. The said man walked over and turned on a light bulb overhead. It took the teen a couple of seconds to adjust to the brightness. Danny stifled a shocked noise when he saw there was another teen in the cellar. The girl was around his age with brunette hair and a round baby face; quite cute in conventional standards._

_The pale man roughly grasped the young woman's hair; the girl screamed out from the immense ache. He then threw her down to the ground, and took out a silver pistol; pointing the deadly weapon to the teenage female's temple._

_The halfa began to panic. "No, wait! What are you doing?"_

_"Do you want to see this girl die, Danny?"_

_"No, please! Don't hurt her. She has nothing to do with this."_

_"Then will you agree to work for me, and be part of my...entertaining performances? Believe it or not, you're very important to me. Because of your ghostly side, the acts you participate in will be a lot less _fatal _for you."_

_The white headed boy bowed his head in defeat. "...okay..."_

_"Thank you, Danny." The diabolical being said. "Release him." With that, the ghost Danny had chased earlier floated to the teen, and brought him out of his chained prison. The boy feel to the ground, and transformed back to being human. He tried to test to see if he could revert to his alter ego Danny Phantom, but to no avail._

_The girl prisoner was stunned with this exposure, and scooted away from the young halfa. Danny crawled over to her anyway, and embraced her. She tried to get out of his hold, but eventually her body relaxed and she shyly hugged him back. He whispered reassurances to her while trying to calm her down.  
_

_"Aw, how sweet." The man said in a disgustingly sweet voice. Danny turned from the girl when he heard a click. It only took a second for the man to pull the trigger. The girl's head was targeted, blood and brain matter flying to Danny's face. The boy started screaming in horror and fear. Danny stood up hastily.  
_

_"No, no, no, no, no!" The man just watched the boy lose it unemotionally. "How could you?! You killed her! You killed her! She didn't deserve that! You bastard!"_

_The teen ran up to his murdering captor, pounding on the figure's chest while streams of tears escaped his sapphire eyes. The crazed man rolled his eyes in annoyance, and backhanded the teen. Danny stumbled backward and fell on his right side; he tasted copper as he used his tongue to feel his busted lip._

_The sobbing teenager then lifted his body slowly into a sitting position; his knees being brought up against his chest, and his arms wrapping around the middle of his legs._

"Danny, can you hear me?"

_"I had no other choice in the matter because I don't fully trust you yet. You _will_ suffer the same fate as her if you misbehave. Understood?"_

_"I hear you." Danny wasn't even sure if he was actually answering the voice or the man._

_"Good."_

_"Why? Just... I...I'm..someone...save me..."_

"I'm sorry, Danny."

_"No one will save you."_

_"I don't deserve to live. This is all my fault." The young teen said softly. The pale man smirked at the broken boy again, and left without another word; closing the door gently behind him._

_"This can't be happening," he reasoned. It didn't take the teen long to realize he was alone in the dark with a dead girl who had died in one of the worst possible ways. "Please," Danny rocked himself back and forth, "someone...help me. Help her."  
_

"It's okay. Go ahead and wake up baby brother."

_"J-Jazz?"_

Danny's eyes opened up slowly; he looked around and was quite upset to find that he was back in the hospital. His face turned over to take in the surprised faces of his sister and Vlad. He focused on his sights, and said the first thing that came to mind.

"I'm...scared." He rasped; he hadn't used his voice in so long, so it was understandable.

"Oh, thank goodness you're awake. It's all okay, Danny," Jazz tried to comfort him, "I'm here now. Everything's fine."

The bedridden teen shook his head, and sat up. "No, it's... not." He ran his fingers through his hair tiredly. "Why am I back in the hospital?"

His sister's face took on a sad expression. "Do you remember what happened before you passed out?"

"I was with you...in the police car--wait! They took us away, didn't they? Where's mom and dad?"

"Don't worry, Daniel," Vlad said patiently, "you and Jasmine will visit with them next week at my mansion. I have temporary custody of you."

"Your mansion?! You mean we're staying with you?! How could this have happened?!"

Jazz sat beside her brother, and tried to touch him, but he shifted away from her. "I told you, it's fine. Everything will be just--"

"No, it won't!" Danny brought his hands to grab at his hair while shaking. "You don't understand! I can't live with him! I don't want to! I should have died! I should be dead! What if he comes back for me?!"

"Who?" Vlad and Jazz asked in unison.

"I...I-I... don't remember!" The fifteen-year-old screamed hysterically.

"Jasmine," the white-haired man instructed, "go and get the doctor. Tell her that Daniel has woken up."

"But why is he freaking out?"

"I don't know. Please, just do it."

The redhead nodded, and sped out of the room. Vlad went over and tried to relax the troubled teen. Awkwardly, he wrapped his arms around Danny's trembling shoulders. Interestingly enough, the boy didn't try to push him away. The teen's body continued to shake, but he was no longer crying. Confident in Danny's calm state, the billionaire released him; the younger halfa looking at him with a mixture of confusion and curiosity.

Shifting in his hospital sheets in embarrassment, Danny stilled his muscles that were contracting into relaxation. He knew he was letting his emotions get the best of him, but he couldn't help it. He figured his dreams - his memories - were clouding his usually bright personality.

The boy wiped at his tears hurriedly, trying to appear as though he wouldn't do such a thing. The act was becoming less convincing when a light blush adorned his cheeks. The two half ghosts then stayed in silence, which felt quite weird for the both of them. Minutes later, the same redheaded doctor the teen had before stepped into the room followed by Jazz.

"Hi, Danny, do you remember me? I'm your doctor Lauren Johnson." She gave him a reassuring smile.

"...Hi..."

"Do you know why you're here?"

"...No."

"The fractures in your ribs lengthened unexpectedly. We had to put you under surgery to put the bones back in place. You've been in a coma for almost three weeks."

"Bummer." Danny said, lying back down. Although the news came as a shock, all the screaming and convulsing had tired him out.

Lauren checked him out with her eyes critically. "You look better. Do you feel better?"

"I'm in a hospital, what do you think?" The teen muttered sarcastically.

The female doctor ignored his hostility, and smiled at him again. "Well, you're awake, so that's the good news. I'm going to check your temperature, heart, and blood pressure, alright?"

"I guess so."

While Doctor Johnson was looking over his body, and deeming that his vitals were functional, a couple of the nurses had entered the room, explaining that they had heard screams. Lauren assured them that everything was normal; some comatose patients could become quite confused, especially if they had been unconscious for so long.

"Everything seems fine." The doctor concluded. "I do need you to stay here for a little while, though. Just to see that your healthy."

"How long will that be?" Jazz asked.

"Not too long. A week, at the most. Since he was in a coma for less than a month, his cognitive abilities should still be up to par." Using a cold feeling stethoscope, she brought the equipment to his chest, and listened for his heart beat. "Okay, sounds good." She removed the sliver medical device from his body. "Well, you're now finished. I'll have one of the nurses come back and check on you in a little while." Giving the trio a polite nod, she left the three alone in the room.

"I can't believe I was in a coma for that long..." Danny whispered more to himself.

"You're lucking," Vlad said in thought, "it could have been a whole lot worse."

"I know, right?" The teen feigned gratefulness. "I could have been taken away from my parents and stuck with a crazed up fruitloop like you. But instead, I'm in a whole world full of joy."

"Oh, I just love this new bipolar behavior of yours." Vlad retorted childishly.

Danny looked at his fingernails disinterestedly. "Better than being a bitter, lonely middle-aged bachelor...without a cat."

"You know what? I don't have time for your snappy teenage comments." The billionaire walked away, he called over his shoulder. "When you're ready to leave, Jasmine, look for me in the cafeteria." Vlad exited with an annoyed stride.

Jazz watched the man leave the room, and then stared over at her brother, who seemed angry yet sorrow at the same time. She quietly sat down beside him once again; she didn't want to startle him. The boy was looking over at the bare wall seemingly in thought.

"Danny, despite everything that Vlad had done, he really is just trying to help us. I mean, it could be months before mom and dad have custody of us again."

Her younger brother sighed and looked back at her. "Everything's just so confusing for me, you know? One minute, I want to just scream out until my lungs burn. The next, I want to curl up into a ball and just die."

"This has to do with who hurt you, doesn't it?" Danny nodded. "But yet, you don't remember who it is?" He shook his head.

"I do know that something's wrong with me. I...I think...maybe...I did some things while I was...gone."

"What kind of things?" His concerned older sibling asked.

"Things that would make Vlad look like an angel."

* * *

Twenty minutes later, the redheaded teenager selflessly took the stairs to the first floor in an act of keeping up with her slender weight. She found Vlad at a lone table in the cafeteria. The man handed her a plastic plate with an assortment of fruits. The girl eyed the food suspiciously, but then shrugged her shoulders in nonchalance.

They left the hospital, Jazz filling in with the business man about what she and Danny had been talking about. Vlad listened intently, not at all surprised with the boy's outburst. The two reached the man's expensive vehicle in a matter of minutes.

"So, can I drive us back to your house?" Jazz eagerly asked.

"No."

The girl folded her arms and pouted as a child would. The drive back to Vlad's place was full of annoying music, spats back and forth between an adult and teen, and finally uncomfortable silence. The two reached the enormous sized castle-like mansion an hour later. Jazz slammed her car door harshly, still upsetting over Vlad's ridiculous lectures.

The teen was quick to make her way upstairs to her given room; in all honesty, though, she loved it. The space was huge - a combination of her's, Danny's, and her parent's rooms combined. The king sized bed was cushioned with silken black sheets and the room had all the necessities a teen of her stature would need; a flat screen TV, a dresser, two walk-in closets, an entertainment system, and her very own large bathroom with bamboo wood on the floors and the counter made of marble.

Jazz jumped on the bed with contained excitement. She used the high tech remote and turned on the television. She was in the mood for the Women's Entertainment channel. Once two shows had come on and went off, the seventeen-year-old walked over the inside of the dresser to look for Danny's cellphone that she had brought with her when she had moved in with Vlad.

She went through Danny's contacts in search of Sam's number. The redhead knew that the goth girl was probably going crazy from not hearing from them. Since her brother was now awake, she could call his friends and tell them of their current situation. She just hoped that her eardrums would be in one piece.

* * *

The windy orange-colored sky added to the mystery of how one viewed the significance of nature. The autumn season was helpful enough because it prepared the people for the upcoming icy chill. Enjoying the cool breeze that blew through his sun-kissed hair, one strategic business man admired the whole city from above while he rode inside his customized black helicopter.

The flight was unfortunately coming to its end; Mr. Charleston's office was a few miles from where the licensed pilot was ordered to land. The noise of the propellers and rotors was heard from below. The flying machinery halted gradually, coming on top of the tall building that could see over less significant ones.

Bryant exited with a devious smile plastered across his face. He used the roof's inner doors to arrive by elevator to his spacious office. As soon as he sat down at his desk, he got an outside call from his assistant stating that an important organization had a meeting with him. The man confirmed and summoned the two persons to his office.

The smile on the warped business man's face widened when two guys in white entered in, and approached the said man's desk with confidential potential yet experienced paranoia. The bald headed agent stepped forward first and extended his hand in a business-like greeting.

"GIW, at your service."

The blonde headed man looked in disgust at the other man's ecto-covered glove. "Bryant Charleston. Charmed, I'm sure." The agent lowered his hand, disappointment written all over his face.

"The boss said you were in need of our assistance." A just as equally yellow haired man followed up, but his hair was much more clean cut than Bryant's.

"Yes, I was interested in your special...skills concerning two ghosts I am highly interested in." An even more deviant smile came.

"Do tell." Stated the bald one.

"Vlad Plasmius and Danny Phantom."

"Did you need some assistance in capturing them? You do know we have that covered, right?" Said the blondie.

"No, I need equipment, and you guys could provide that for me."

The infamous Guys in White eventually secured the wanted space with funded merchandise equipped with complicated ghost shields, ghostly death traps, various weapons, and hidden cameras. The business man guided the two through every wall needed, and took care to keep the ordeal as confidential as possible. It took the agents approximately five hours to set all the material correctly.

Bryant was no doubt excited about the setup. He had heard all he could from his ex-colleague about the ghost kid. That information, in itself, amazed him sincerely. The green-eyed man had previously called around, and dug up dirt on the billionaire Vlad Masters; he was surprised to find out that the other business man was interested in ghosts and the supernatural.

Charleston then had researched about territorial ghosts, specifically ones roaming around in Wisconsin. When he had heard about Vlad Plasmius a.k.a the Wisconsin ghost, everything made since and fell into place. He knew he could used Vlad's secret life to his advantage.

Because Vlad was scheduled for another conference meeting back in New York in another two weeks, Bryant figured that that would be the perfect opportunity to get what he wanted from the man, especially since he now had the little brat with him.

* * *


	7. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **_Danny Phantom, _and its characters and/or ideas are the creation of Butch Hartman. The show does not belong to me nor will it ever.

**Warning:** Mild Violence and Abuse

* * *

Chapter 6

* * *

There was something truly magnificent about gazing upon the star littered sky of the evening in Amity Park as the brighter colors of the day turned into a soothing midnight black. For Maddie Fenton, what was really amazing was the fact that the sky seemed never ending; as though beyond the sky was something more...something greater and grander.

As the mother of two watched a shooting star descend downward from her kitchen window, she couldn't help as a lone tear escaped from her eye. It hadn't even been a whole month, and yet she felt completely hopeless.

Vlad had been thoughtful enough to call the weekend before, and inform her and Jack that their son had woken up from a sleep induced coma. Maddie had been nearly hysterical when she had heard that Danny had been hospitalized once again. And if that didn't make matters worse, neither the social workers nor the courts would specify what exactly had happened to their son.

..._got an anonymous call yesterday stating that your son has been subjected to abuse and neglect."_

_"...unless, he was tired of living at home because of the home arrangements, the environment, the hardship, what was expected of him-"_

Why was everything so secretive? How could, what she had felt, a perfect little world come crumpling down viciously around her starting with Danny's disappearance? She knew she and Jack weren't at fault; sure, Danny had become more closed off from his family recently. But what teenager wasn't like that?

With a tired sigh, the chestnut haired woman continued her sky gazing. A little part of her, the part that was pushing all the negativity to the side, was internally giddy that she would be seeing her kids very soon. Maybe the visit would shed some insight on what was _really _going on. Like what was beyond the stars, beyond the sky - something much more was involved here. Something she and her husband would found out, no matter what the consequences.

And if she found out that someone really had hurt her child, she would make sure that that person paid dearly.

* * *

Pallid fingers danced swiftly across the black keyboard connected to Vlad Master's defintion home entertainment and computer device. Light blue eyes were lit up by the device's brightly flashed screen as Jazz hurriedly used the search engine to gather up more information on the happenings of Amity Park.

The previous night she had talked to Sam, whom then conversed with Tucker over the internet on instant messenger. The two younger teenagers had both been creeped out with how the city was getting worse, yet none of the residents seemed to comprehend or even _care_ about the rising crime from both ghosts and humans.

When Sam had recounted on how she and Tuck had stumbled upon a dead body, Jazz had felt the chilling fear when a shiver ran down her spine. With the townspeoples' nonchalance, the murdered girl, and Danny's mysterious disappearance and reappearance; Jazz could honestly say that she was afraid. More afraid than she could ever recall being.

"It's as if the whole town has gone berserk except there's been no screaming," Sam had said over the phone. The black haired girl's tone had been so alert, so frightened that Jazz had lied to her younger brother's friends and told them that Danny was doing better; that he just needed some time to get himself together.

Now, as the list of attacks piled up more and more, the Fenton teen had an instinctive urge to go and see her brother. Almost expertly, she shut down the computer system she had previously been using, and with determinion, set out to find Vlad.

The marble hallways seemed to stretch on and on as she opened one bedroom door to the next. _This huge mansion for one single person...?_ Even if Jazz was on good terms with the man (at least for now), that still didn't change the fact that Danny had been right about him all along.

Vlad Masters was a total fruitloop.

Turning down a corridor with an annoyed look on her face, Jazz stepped in front of the last room in the hall. The majestic two doors sparkled as though they were anticipating the young redhead's arrival with a hunger intent.

Swallowing down the lump in her throat, Jazz pushed down her irrational fear of the doors and pushed them open to enter into what looked like a medieval version of a library. The high ceilings that accommodated the twenty-five foot shelves held hard covers, paperbacks, magazines, and TV guides in what looked to be alphabetical order.

The cool temperature of the room brought goosebumps to the teen's skin; she rubbed her exposed arm to bring some of the natural heat of her body back. Her eyes roamed around briefly until they settled on Vlad Master's lithe form hunched over in a cushioned couch that was off to the side.

The wealthy man had a pair of silver reading glasses on as he read through the multiple papers of articles. Vlad was wearing a green turtleneck with dark tailored trousers. Jazz rose one eyebrow at his clothing. Who knew the once diabolical forty-something male could look so...normal?

"Uh...Vlad?" The teen girl questioned uncertainly. She blushed when the older man's attention focused on her. He removed his glasses then, and gave the girl an expectant look. "Would it be okay if..." her azure eyes settled to the floor. Why was she so nervous all of a sudden? "...we visit Danny tomorrow?"

The older halfa looked at her a few moments too long, in Jazz opinion, before he spoke: "You're worried about him, aren't you?"

Jazz had an expression of surprise before she wiped it off her face completely. "I don't know what it is. I just have a very bad feeling."

The billionaire regarded her for another second, and then brought his attention back to his reading. Fidgeting because of the tense atmosphere, the redhead was about to walk away but Vlad's smooth voice stopped her.

"I have a few things to do tomorrow, so in the late afternoon we can go and visit him."

"Good." Jazz smiled despite herself. "Thanks."

"That boy..." Vlad began; Jazz suspected he was talking more to himself than to her, "he's too stubborn. Too self-reliant." Giving Jazz an unreadable appearance that the teen wasn't sure she liked, he whispered. "He's in trouble. Why won't he let us help him?"

"I wish I knew."

* * *

_He couldn't._

_He just couldn't._

_He didn't want to admit defeat. He didn't want to give up. In the back of his mind, he knew that his important people were counting on him. He was Danny Phantom, after all; the teenage superhero who fought against the various ghosts that wreaked havoc amongst the city._

_But, he was just so tired._

_He had been captured, stolen away from his family. He had had to do certain things - terrible things - or he and others like him would be severely punished. One example was when Danny had reverted back to his human self in defiance. The man had continously beat him with a whip until he became compliant. _

_The faceless man had a crazed vendetta against him. Contrary to how the other spirits acted toward the man, Danny wasn't necessarily afraid of what the man would do to him per se._

_He was more terrified of what he might do to others, or worse - to his family and friends._

_After that day, that awful day the pale man had killed that innocent girl in cold blood, the hours seemed to have floated by as though Danny were the one that was moving forward in time and the rest of the world was just standing still._

_Even now, as he sat down with his knees drawn to his chest, hidden underneath the boards of the carrier train; Danny was physically and mentally drained. He didn't have any clue where they was going. The crazed man's posse would travel from time to time; small towns mostly. The townsfolk would be none the wiser - "It's just another eccentric man running the circus," they would say._

_Danny would snort upon hearing those clueless people's gossip. _Yes, that's totally convenient for me, _he would think sarcastically. Yet, he couldn't blame them for their ignorance. They couldn't have known that the same eccentric man was really a psychotic murderer whom had no problems using humans and ghosts - _or half-ghosts, in my case -_ to his sinister advantage._

_A small noise released the raven from his thoughts; he turned his head to the source of the sound. A blonde little girl was chained, much like he was, since she was human. The poor thing was sobbing quietly to herself. Danny knew how she felt - so alone and scared, not certain if this particular day would be the last._

_Fenton wanted to comfort her. Unfortunately, he was in his own trapped predicament as his wrists and ankles were bound. Scooting as close as he could before the chain pulled, he gave the girl a warm smile when she noticed him approaching warily._

_"Hey." He said._

_"Hi," her interested owlish eyes stared at him in amazement. He was probably the first person she had seen in a long time._

_"You know," he started, feigning a customary sigh, "I never did enjoy train rides. I mean, sure they get you from place to place. But, are they really useful?"_

_The girl bit her bottom lip, suppressing the urge to laugh - Danny would learn later on. "I don't like trains either," she declared in a cutesy voice; she wrinkled her nose in disgust as her tears stopped flowing, "especially this one, it stinks!" The raven smiled at her in amusement. Leaning closer to the older boy, she cupped her mouth as though she were telling a secret. "Please don't tell the bad man I said that." She whispered._

_A familiar anger built up within Danny at this admittance; with inner strength, he ignored the feeling, and said just as quietly: "I won't tell."_

_"What's your name?" She asked in a louder voice._

_"Danny. What's yours?"_

_With a cute blush, the girl said. "My name is Katie, but don't tell the man that either."_

_Danny promised he wouldn't tell anyone anything that was stated between them. After being properly introduced, the train ride didn't seem so lonely for either of the two. They talked about normal things - their family and home was their top discussion._

_The raven haired teen found that he could actually get through the day if he had someone like Katie to talk with. Even her young age couldn't persuade him. The seven year old had many interesting stories to tell about her life before she was abducted by the crazed pale man._

_Right before they were about to be separated, Katie asked Danny if they would ever met again. Danny had closed his eyes in obvious hurt as she asked the question. He didn't particularly know the humans' situation, but from what he could tell and with the fact that new people were brought in every other day, he figured it couldn't be good._

_So, with a forced smile that did not - could not - reach his eyes, he said. "Of course we will, Katie. See you later, okay?"_

_Katie had beamed, and nodded her head enthusiastically. As a greenish ghost roughly escorted her away from him with a shove, she waved her tiny hand in farewell. The raven did the same, albeit more sadly._

_He never did see Katie again._

* * *

_The first thing Danny noticed as he was literally dragged from his uncomfortable position on the train was the sparkling waterfront miles away as the silent night surrounded the other glowing ghouls._

_The raven was then blindfolded, but not before he got a glimpse of blinking skyscrapers; large buildings of black and metallic seemed to arose from an unexpected source._

_When he was pulled roughly by the elbow by one of the man's ghostly lackeys, he retaliated by going intangible. The gripping fingers that were grasping his forearm slipped from the unpredicted maneuver. Danny smirked to himself when he heard the surprised grunt from the other ghost._

_His was rewarded by his actions to a hard slap to the face. After the initial sting of the hurt, the halfa resumed his sly smile, wishing that he was able to do more than that. Somehow, the manipulation the pale man had had on Danny those first couple of days had short circuited his powers, making him more vunerable and tired from his efforts._

_Being handled even more violently than before, Danny was hoisted up on what he assumed was a platform. He was pushed onward until the lights from behind his shielded eyes became even darker._

_It wasn't until about five minutes later that the blue eyed male realized that he had been lifted on a boat, and that they were traveling on the water. Danny became confused by this; they were ghosts, after all. Couldn't they have just flown?_

_"We all have bracelets that harness our powers to a minimum," one of the ghostly companions commented, as though reading Danny's mind. Judging by the way the male ghost had spoken, the halfa wouldn't be surprised if the other was wearing a smug expression. "We're meant to be as i__nconspicuous as possible."_

_Instinctively, Danny slowly turned his body away from the haughty voice, and relished in the feel of the nightly breeze as it caressed his black locks. The rotating sounds of the boat calmed the raven as they got closer and closer to their destination._

_With what felt like too soon for Danny, their transportaion ceased and he was momentarily hauled and then brought down on his feet; blindly being forwarded by an unknown entity. A sickening gaseous smell assaulted his nose as he scrunched it up in disgust._

_A heavy door was then pushed aside as they walked and soared, and the others led the halfa teen into a brownstone warehouse. Once one of the ghosts removed the blindfold, Danny came face to face with a red globe attached to a staff. Danny's mind immediately went into a fury state; his once gentle sapphire eyes turning a horrifying red tint._

_The occupants in the room teased and laughed at Danny's expense as the said boy clutched his raven hair. The voices he heard in his head, the evil whispers seemingly being uttered in his ear were enticing him, exciting him even._

_"Don't fight it, pet," the sly voice he recognized as the pale man cooed mockingly._

_"N-No..." he whimpered, nearly on his knees as the inner anger fueled within him to unimaginable heights. Danny distantly noticed that he was wounding himself; he had grit his teeth so hard that the senistive gums in his mouth had started bleeding. The ghosts, in his mind, began to blend together as they crept closer and continued to taunt him._

_"Danny..."_

_The blue eyed turned red eyed teen looked up, expecting to find the sinister being that had captured him. With a gasp, Danny's eyes widened when he looked upon whom he thought he could trust during his escapades as Danny Phantom._

No...why would they...? Could this possibly be true? Could they possibly be this crazy man's ally? _Danny didn't understand; and as the globe probed further and further into the superhero's confused controlled mind, he didn't seem to care._

_A cruel smile graced Danny's lips as he succumbed to the staff's full power. He rose from his position on the cement ground, and gladly accepted his role in society - he was this man's personal slave ghost, a mere tool to be used for the murderer's gleeful yet malevolent whims._

_"Obey me, minion." The alledged eccentric man stated._

_"Yes, master," he said._

* * *

Disturbed crystalline blue eyes snapped open in the darkness of the white wall hosptial room. Tiny pants of breath with air escaped one dark haired teen's mouth as he brought his hand to rest firmly on his chest.

His heart was beating rapidly against his ribcage, almost to the point of being painful. Danny Fenton winced as he sat up in the bed provided for him; during his nightmare - memory - he had been lying in an uncomfortable position on his right side with his hand underneath his torso.

A cold sweat had broken out on the winded boy's body. Danny's hospital clothes were soaked, and it was enough to make the teen want to cry out and retch in revulsion.

Trying his hardest to ignore his damp attire, the raven turned to lay flat on his back as he stared unseeingly upward at the ceiling. The sounding _beep-beep _of the heart monitor that he now listened to moments later was what relaxed him as his tense body laxed to repose.

The quieted calm was interrupted, suddenly, as a blue mist emerged from the raven's mouth. Danny then lifted his body in a haste, disregarding the stiffness on his sides. Speedy blue eyes searched this way and that as the boy surveyed the room for anything suspicious.

_Why do these things always happen to me? _He asked himself in slight infuriation.

Before he could ponder on his internal musings, a chill shuddered his body while a transparent hand settled on his left shoulder. Danny flinced at the touch, nervous anticipation ultimately guiding him as he spun around to the being that was behind him in the shadows.

Glancing into the saddest eyes he could have possibly ever seen, the raven teen felt the temperature drop around him as he clenched his fists to his taut stomach. As silent as a dead voice could speak, the familiar being said:

"Hello, Danny."

* * *

This fanfiction story has been discontinued. See profile page for more details.


End file.
